I love him, I love him not
by Sai-san7
Summary: Hibari has been watching a certain brunette for a very long time. He doesn't even know if he love him or not. But Kusakabe suggest that only one thing can answer his question...


Sai: I'm sooo sorry I been gone for sooo long! ~bow~ I'll try to update my other story as fast as I can! Though I need to re-read the story cuz my old computer crashed! D: Which all the file of my continue story was lost! Gone! For now enjoy this story! ~bow again~

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Except the story I write...

* * *

><p>It's a hot summer day in Namimari Middle. The sun shined above all especially in Japan. Student were wearing their summer uniform, preparing for the heat that will come. It's late June as the school prepare for the summer festival. Students were rushing back and forward to get thing ready in time. Classes were deciding what to do for the hot summer festival. But as more and more idea pop in the festival. Certain somebody was to sign and manage the paper folding in and out of his room.<p>

"Kusakabe-san! Another pile of papers has come!" as one of the perfect handed the pile on the desk. Tetsuya Kusakabe looked or stared intensely at the pile of work his boss told him to handle. The man sighed in distress, he wasn't getting any older. Much or less, he wasn't getting out of this too. _But I can't blame Kyo-san…_ as Kusakabe looked up at the window.

Up on the roof, a yellow bird was singing Namimari anthem as it flutter down on a loneshoulder. "Hibari! Hibari!" the bird said, flapping its wings. Hibari Kyoya didn't bother to answer the pet name Hibird. He just stared insensitively at a certain teen, which by the way was helping out on the school field. Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, and Yamamoto Takeshi were all carrying boxes of supplies.

They seem to have a happy conversation as laughing could be heard. But the perfect eyes were only on one person. The herbivore that he most likely thought as a omnivore. The one that the akambo suggest that he fight later in the future. Yes, it's the weak 'Dame-Tsuna' that caught the perfect's eyes. For some reason the herbivore had made a tiny spark of interest in Hibari life. Something about him made the man respect the young teen. Something like….

Hibari got out of that thought, never wanting to bring it up again. He can't be…no he can't. "Love! Love!" Hibird squeaked, rubbing itself against the perfect cheek. Hibari hmped in displeasure, he did not want to accept those herbivore feelings. But it does explain the warm feeling whenever he make the teen scream in fear or see him smile. Still, he won't allow it. He will never accept those feeling toward the brunet or even show it.

Hibari eyes sharpen as Tsuna tripped on his own foot and made the supplies box fall. the box hit the ground, the tape couldn't hold any longer and made whatever inside slip out. The brunet panic as his friends drop whatever their doing and help him pick up the supplies. The perfect really wanted to go there and bite the teen to death. Dropping things that need to be use in the Namimari festival needs to be punishment for the act.

"Having fun Hibari.."

Hibari turn to see the hitman standing at the door. "Akambo..." the perfect walk toward him, standing only a few foot away from Reborn. The hitman smiled as he tap his hat to the cloud. "What do you want?" Hibari asked. "Nothing...just watching my student." as Reborn eye down where Tsuna was.

"You seem to be watching him too so I thought it would be good if we both watched..." Reborn stated, smirking in the inside. "Not really akambo..." Hibari lied. Hibird flew off the perfect shoulder, landing on top of the hitman's hat. The bird nest itself to get comfortable before closing its eyes. Leon appear out of nowhere and nest at the side of the hitman's hat, getting comfortable too.

The sun was brightly shown, no cloud blocking its way. The hot air blow lightly pass the school. Hibari could feel the heat while the baby just stood there watching his student a few more minute before he turn to look at him.

"Hibari?"

"Yes..."

"Did you know Tsuna like somebody?"

Hibari didn't look surprised, he know the brunet like Sasagawa Kyoko, Nami-chuu ideal. It didn't bother him for he didn't need to waste time on feelings. But he did hate the fact that Tsuna liked somebody. Hibari shake the thought away again. He was thinking about those _feelings_ he had for the teen. "Yes I know..." he replied calmly, trying not to give in his jealousy.

"It's not Kyoko-chan..." the hitman said. Hibari slightly widen his eyes but try to stay calm, he did not want to look surprise. "Then who is it?" _And why are you telling me?_ Hibari wanted to say but he let that one slide. The baby showed a smirk, one that show a tint of happiness...or was it _excitement?_ "Oh I don't know Hibari...Dame-Tsuna keeps many secret in which I can't get him to say it." the baby said, his eyes one the perfect steel ones.

"So...your telling me that he like somebody but he won't tell who..." Hibari explained in simple term. "Exactly." Reborn replied. Hibari didn't believe it but the baby tells the truth. He has watch Tsuna from afar (Is he a stalker?) and realize that Tsuna seem less shy toward Kyoko. He acts normal around his friends and families member, which was normal. Toward Kyoko though, the teen would immediately shutter like hell and try to make up excuses to run away from the girl presences.

But now...now it's different. Not once has Tsuna shutter toward Kyoko or run away from her. The only time the brunet would shutter is if he was in front of his presence. The teen would only run away if he was there. Tsuna will only make excuses if he was there. _Was Tsuna in love with him?_

"Well...I'll leave it to you to find out Hibari...ciao." as the hitman walked out, Hibird still sleeping on top of his hat. Hibari stood there for a few moment before turning his head to look at the main person he wanted. Tsuna and friends had picked up all the supplies and started walk toward the center of the field.

Hibari stared intensely at the brunet before storming off toward the exit. Later on that day, the perfect had return to his office to see a pile of work. Kusakabe bowed, explaining the lack of work he did. He told Hibari that he was just finishing up the third stack of papers when a fight started in the hall just down the reception room. And because he was the only other person down this lone hall, he was the only one to break it up.

Problem was that they didn't seem to care about the rules of the school and seem to brawl with Kusakabe. In which of course Kusakabe manage to win somehow. Hibari wasn't even listening to him as his man kept explaining. The cloud guardian thoughts were else where, deep inside his mind. His mind kept repeating two questions. Was Tsuna in love with him? Was he in love with Tsuna?

Hibari pride wouldn't allow himself to admit such feelings. Or could they?

"Kyo-san?" Hibari trace of thought was ease by Kusakabe calling. "Yes?" Hibari said, his expression non-changing. "Kyo-san...you seem to be in the cloud today...no more like this whole month." Kusakabe said. It's true that the head perfect was in cloud these days. It was all this feeling and Tsuna fault that made him daze this whole month. "It's nothing..." Hibari lied.

Kusakabe eyed or more like try to glare at his boss. Out of everybody, except Reborn, the man known Hibari the best. That the whole reason why he's vice perfect. He know the reason why Hibari been in the cloud lately. He'd seen how Hibari stared at Sawada from behind as he was carrying papers. He'd seen how Hibari would threaten the brunet with light attacks. He'd seen how differently he'll smirk toward Tsuna and only Tsuna. If the brunet was around his friends, his boss would smirk deadly. (Maybe of jealousy?)

"No more talking...back to work." as Hibari took his place at his desk. Kusakabe stand right in front of his desk, the perfect glared at him.

"I said back to work herbivore..."

"Kyo-san...just one more question..."

"What?"

"How do you feel toward Sawada-san?"

A brief pause from Hibari before he answered, "Nothing...I hate that herbivore..." "You sure?" Kusakabe asked, putting his hands behind his back. "I'm sure...leave now." Hibari pointed at the door.

"Kyo-san...if your having problem figuring out how you feel...I know a way."

Hibari stop for a brief moment then looked at his vice perfect with eyes of determination.

'"Tell me..." his dark voice spoke.

Moment later, Hibari was outside looking for something. The perfect walked around the front of the school. Looking at the ground, he remembered what Kusakabe had just told him a few moment ago.

_You need to find a flower..._

His voice echo inside Hibari mind. "Flower...flower...ah." as Hibari leaned down to pick up a flower. Hibari looked at the almost died flower but it was still in good condition. _It'll work for now..._ Hibari looked toward a tree that cast a shadow for shade.

_Next...find a quiet place to sit._

Hibari guess that the tree casting a shadow was a good place to sit at. Walking over there, the perfect could hear the voices of the people working on the festival. Some of the students were yelling "Hee!" while other yelled "Pull! Pull!" He could barely made out Yamamoto voice saying "Come guys just a little more! Hee!" Plus Gokudera scowling "You 'hee!' stupid baseball freak!"

He couldn't make out Tsuna's voice, probably too low to hear from all the yelling. Hibari position himself down the ground, his back leaning on the tree. The perfect looked at the flower, thinking what he was to do next.

_Now...start picking one by one on the petal...for each petal you pull, you must say this..._

_I love him, I love him not. Repeat these words over and over until you reach the last _

_petal. That last petal will tell you what you feel toward Sawada-san._

Kusakabe words flow out and back again into the raven-hair mind. When his vice perfect had finish explaining those very words to him. Hibari couldn't believe a flower could simply tell you what you feel toward somebody. Kusakabe replied that it's mostly use to tell you the feeling when your yourself is confuse for what you feel toward somebody.

Hibari could have simply refuse this dump offer but for some reason he agree to do it. He left Kusakabe to handle the work again, in which the man sighed. Hibari took one petal off, saying "I love him..." Then he took the next, saying "I love him not..."

Not too far away from where Hibari sat, a lone figure stood watching the head perfect. The figure could make out simple words that Hibari was saying as he took another petal off. The figure wanted to step out and ask what the perfect was doing but didn't have the courage. But, for some reason, the figure slowly step out from its hiding spot. The perfect didn't notice the figure walking toward him as he was about to pull the last petal off.

"I love hi-"

"W-what are you doing Hibari-san?"

Hibari looked up into caramel ones. Tsuna stood right in front of the perfect, hands behind his back. "Herbivore..." trying to sound non-surprise, the cloud guardian glared at the brunet. Tsuna took a step back, not wanting to get bitten to death. The perfect got up from the tree and wipe the dirt off his shirt.

"A-ano...what were you doing Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked innocently. "Nothing...it's none of your business." the perfect growled. He couldn't believe that he didn't sense the brunet coming. But Tsuna's eyes were staring at something else then Hibari's face. The raven-hair looked at his hands, the flower having one last petal. The one last petal in which Tsuna interrupt him from pulling.

Realizing too late, the perfect try to hide the flower but Tsuna's hand were a lot faster. Catching the hand, Tsuna looked from the flower to Hibari face. "What _were_ you doing?" Tsuna asked again, this time his tone was slightly dark but still innocent. Hibari for once flinch at the tone the herbivore gave him. Not once...not ever has he heard Tsuna use a tone toward him other then his enemy.

But he wasn't going to give in. Oh yes, his pride will never let him be beaten. "Nothing..." Hibari used his must scariest voice toward the brunet. The brunet wasn't showing any fear but Hibari caught the slightest sweat down on the brunet's cheek. The herbivore was holding his fear back. Trying to act brave in front of his most strongest guardian. _Interesting..._ Hibari thought as a smirk sneak its way to his face.

Tsuna must had realized something as he step back again, still having a good grip on the perfect's hand. "A-answer my question..." Tsuna growled or at least try to. He was scared shitless when Hibari use that tone on him. But he really wanted answer from the perfect. He had only heard a few words when he was watching the head perfect.

While Tsuna guard was down, Hibari chose to change the position. He gripped onto Tsuna's hips and spin him so that he was pinning the brunet toward the tree. Tsuna world flash before his eyes until his back bump into the tree. "Hii!" losing all bravery, the brunet squeak.

"Still afraid of me...you should get over that." Hibari breath the words into the brunet ear. Tsuna shuddered, his face heating up. _Maybe it's the right time to..._ "Herbivore I hear you like somebody else...somebody not Sasagawa Kyoko." the perfect voice brush hot air to Tsuna's face. The brunet's eyes were glued to Hibari steel ones.

"H-how! I didn't tell-"

"Akambo told me...somebody who, better than Sasagawa Kyoko, you love more that you won't even tell the akambo himself."

Tsuna face was red as an apple, his grip on Hibari's hand loosen. The brunet face up to stared innocently at the head perfect. Hibari gave no change to his expression but inside, he felt a tiny bit of a blush creep up. "So...you know all along..." Tsuna whispered shyly. _Knew what?_ Hibari wanted to ask but he decline that thought and stare intensely at the brunet.

"W-well...I didn't want to keep it a secret but...I was afraid that you didn't..."

"Didn't what?"

"Well...I...I-I love you!"

Wide eyes stared at caramel ones. Hibari did had a hitch about Tsuna liking him but he never thought it was true until now. Now the problem was...did he love Tsuna back?

"Um...Hibari-san?" as Tsuna grabbed the flower from the perfect grip. He showed it to Hibari and side glance the other way. "A-ano...were you playing the I love you, I love you not game?" Tsuna asked, not looking straight at the perfect's face.

"Yes..." Hibari admitted, that weird feeling creeping up. "Well...where did you left off saying?" Tsuna asked, finally facing Hibari. For the most weirdest pause, Hibari knew what phase he left off. He knew the words that'll make his pride go on the line but this aching feeling he has. Whenever he's around this herbivore, he knew that his pride would allow just a tiny bit of this.

Hibari step forward, hand pulling the last petal off. "I love him..." as he closed the distance between him and Tsuna.


End file.
